Hunting Reid
by Biene
Summary: An unsub is after Reid, but when he can't get to him, he goes after JJ... Will the team be able to save her and her unborn child?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first Criminal Minds fan fiction, please tell me if you like it!

Spencer Reid hurried to get to the BAU headquarters, he'd gotten a call from Gideon and judging from the tone of his voice it was serious… and personal. Indeed when he reached his destination there was only Gideon awaiting him.

"Morning, Reid!" was the brief greeting he received and returned before asking:

"Aren't the others coming?"

"They'll be here later, I want to forewarn you."

"Forewarn me because of what?"

Reid inquired when the older agent paused.

"This new case takes us back to your college, you might want to prepare yourself for that and… you know the vic."

Reid swallowed, taking in what Gideon had just revealed. Just for one moment he allowed his mind to show memories and to dwell on possible victims, then he forced himself to focused. His voice was calm when he wanted to know:

"Who? How? When?"

"Your former English professor, Dr. Malcolm Trent. He was stabbed 9 times yesterday."

Reid's memory bombarded him with memories of Dr. Trent, a tall, brown-haired man with a soft voice. He'd always had a close connection to him, when he had gone to college as well as afterwards. The professor had been one of the first he had called when he had gotten accepted at the BAU. The lively guy had been overjoyed at the news… Reid had imagined his dark green eyes sparkling and his body almost dancing from excitement and happiness for his young friend.

"Thank you for telling me before…"

"No problem, now let's get the others and find the unsub."

With a determined yet quivering voice Spencer Reid answered:

"Yes, let's get him!"

Never before had he wanted to catch an unsub that badly… This guy would be punished for killing his friend, the young agent would make sure of it.

The rest of the team was already waiting for them and without delay they headed for their plane.

After the briefing JJ took a seat next to Reid. Spence – as she called him – might not be the type of man most women adored (he was socially too inadequate), but she had come love him for who he was, not just for his genius brain (well, she admired that too, of course). She knew she could trust him, that he would be there for her no matter what and those things ranked higher than social skills, at least for her. When he had made the first careful move on her two months ago, she had not turned him down. It had been the right choice, Reid was not only utterly sweet and caring, he was also a very attentive lover.

"Spence, are you okay?"

Concern was obvious in her voice and made it clear she wanted an honest answer. Reid contemplated for a moment before he looked up directly in the eyes of the woman he loved.

"I don't know, JJ… I really don't know. It is hard to imagine he is really dead and I won't see him again. He was always there for me, you know? After my father left and Mom got sick, he was kind of a replacement father for me. I talked about everything with him… I remember when we disagreed over a book of Kant. Our discussion got really heated and we almost yelled at each other when none could convince the other of his point of view. But in the end we both realized how ridiculous it was, so we started laughing…"

JJ smiled and took his hand. She really could imagine Reid during that discussion, of course he had quoted from the book they had talked about…

"I'm so sorry. He must have meant much to you, Spence… I wish I could've met him."

"He would have liked you. 'Someday the right girl will come along', that's what he always used to say… and he was right, I finally found her."

With those words he softly caressed her cheek, trying to tell her how much he loved her. JJ felt happiness welling up inside her, understanding the unsaid meaning. Moving closer so that she was leaning against him, she whispered:

" I love you too."

Now, despite his grief, a smile formed on Reid's face. How could JJ always know what he wanted to say and what he needed to hear? Her quick perception had always amazed him. Unconsciously he put an arm around her waist and drew her closer.

A few minutes later, Morgan interrupted them:

"Hey, lovebirds, we're landing. Buckle up!"

Reid had insisted he'd go to the college, but now he wished he hadn't. The still familiar surroundings conjured up so many memories – most of them not exactly good. He saw a few familiar professors, but didn't talk to any of them, he just couldn't. It was as if he was back to being a small student, withdrawn, untrusting, alone… Thank God JJ was with him! So he focused on doing his job, not noticing the eyes full of hatred following him and his partner…

Two days later they caught the unsub. It was another professor who had been envious because he wasn't as well liked as Dr. Trent.

Reid was glad when they were finally flying home, of course he was completely unaware that the man whose eyes had been burning with hatred was also on his way to Quantico and the real "fun" would soon begin…

A/N: I know you want more, do you? Come on, press that little button and leave a review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Since I've forgotten this before: Of course I don't own Criminal Minds...

Thank you so much for your great reviews, I loved them! Sorry, this chapter has nothing of JJ/Reid in it, but the next one will... Please review again!

It had been days since the team had gotten back from Nevada and Reid was still dealing with his grief when he received a letter. Nothing spectacular at that, but the content was intriguing.

"Dear Spencer,

Potomac Avenue 57

I hope you like my gift. Let it teach you not to ignore me!

A friend"

It had been sent in a normal white envelope with no return address, "Dr. Spencer Reid" was written neatly with a black ballpoint pen on it.

Since there was nothing to do for Reid today (of course he was caught up on his paperwork) Hotch allowed him to check it out. So he took one of the departmental SUVs und headed out, clueless at what he was about to find.

Nobody opened the door when he rang the bell, so he tried a second time and then a third. Just when he contemplated leaving a neighbor joined him, a woman in her 40s, apparently a housewife.

"Hello, Sir, I'm Mrs. Jewel. Are you looking for Mr. Lewis?"

"Hi, Ma'am. Yes, in fact I am. Do you know when he will be back?"

Reid flashed his FBI badge.

"Sorry, no. Come to think of it though, I haven't seen him since yesterday. That's pretty strange, we're usually pretty close and talk at least once a day."

"Do you have a key by any chance?"

She hesitated, but then she made a decision.

"Yes, I do have one. I suppose it's all right if I let you in…"

"Thank you very much."

She went inside her house to fetch it, then Reid persuaded her to give it to him and to wait here.

He silently opened the door drawing his gun (of course still pointed to the ground) out of an instinct he couldn't quite place. With as little noise as possible he checked the rooms, opening the doors only with his elbow to not leave or destroy any prints that might be needed.

First was a large living room, then the kitchen, a bathroom and a closet. Upstairs he found another bathroom and a study. All empty and pretty tidy. Only in the bedroom he discovered what he had feared: the body of a male in his early 30s, brutally stabbed in the chest. With a swift motion he pulled out his cell to inform the police and his team.

Sighing he went outside to inform Mrs. Jewel of the tragedy that had occurred. This was the one part of his job he hated. No matter how many times he had to do it, he just couldn't get used to it. Well, not that he had to do it that much, simply for the reason that the others weren't as awkward with people as he was. But this time he had no choice.

When he walked up to her, she had already comprehended what had happened.

"He's dead, isn't he?" She whispered.

Reid nodded unable to say something. Tears welled up in her eyes and he had no idea what he should to. Then a statistic popped up in his mind: 99 of all people felt comforted by touch, even if it was by a complete stranger… So he simply pulled the woman into a hug, a little shy at first until she clutched onto him.

It seemed like a long time until the police finally arrived, even if it was only just about 10 minutes. Since Reid had previously explained he was an FBI agent and had asked to be allowed to help, the officers were already instructed that the bureau would work on that case with them.

When Morgan and Gideon arrived soon after, Morgan immediately took over Mrs. Jewel. Reid was very relieved at that, he hadn't felt exactly comfortable. Derek got the woman to go back into her house while Reid briefed Gideon who then went to take a look at the crime scene himself. By now the house was full of police, CSIs and the coroner. The older profiler did not take long before he joined his college again. Together they went to Mrs. Jewel to talk to her about her murdered neighbor.

Morgan let them in and into the brightly decorated living room. Because he didn't know details yet he had settled for calming the woman down so she would now be able to answer their questions. They didn't get to know too much though, Stephen Lewis was an average guy with average interests, nothing stood out. So they said their good-byes and decided that Morgan and Gideon would stay going through Lewis' stuff while Reid would go back informing JJ and Emily.

When Morgan entered the bedroom he was struck by the resemblance of the vic with Reid: they had a different haircut and this man was a little taller and older but other than that they could've been twins. Quickly he had found Lewis' diary and skimmed through it. Again he turned up blank, there was just one thing he noticed: Lewis was gay. It might not be important, but he made a mental note to tell the team. Gideon had looked through the other things by now, he had found nothing.

The killer was content now. He had the attention of the team – more important: Spencer's attention. Finally! It really was about time, he had waited long enough.

And he had enjoyed the killing more than he had thought he would. The power it gave him, the feeling when the knife had pierced the soft flesh, the blood running down the body… It had been so easy, none of the troubles he'd imagined had occurred. The fact that he'd really killed gave him a buzz, alone the memory did. How Lewis had pleaded for his life and screamed in pain when he had used his knife on him… He almost wished Reid hadn't yet learned his lesson…

A/N: Now, what do you think? Did I live up to your expectations?


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Now, your great reviews made me write this fast, I hope you like it! I also agreee that there are too few JJ/Reid fics out there!

Reviewer Responses:

DeanParker: The lesson not to ignore this unsub... Glad you like the story! 

Mabelreid: You're absolutely right to hate that unsub, I plan to let him do a lot of bad things... I always try to write as realistic as possible, good that you think I achieved it! Yeah, I really liked that idea of this statistic...

To all the others: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Reid was surprised when he couldn't find JJ at the office. Where could she be? Normally they left together and if that wasn't possible they made sure the other one knew about it. She hadn't mentioned anything, at least not to him. Quickly he pulled out his cell hitting speed dial 1. She didn't pick up. Now he was really worried: That had never happened! Just then Garcia joined him.

"Hey, Reid, you looking for JJ?"

"Hi Garcia! Yes, I am. Do you know where she is?"

"She asked me to tell you she had to leave already, but she'll be back in about an hour."

"Did she also tell you where she went?"

"Not exactly, she just mumbled something about a doctor's appointment."

A doctor? Was she sick? If she was, had he failed to pick up the signs? How serious was it? Why hadn't she told him?

"She didn't say why? How long is she gone?"

He did not bother to hide the worry in his voice.

"No, I don't know why she had to go and she's gone for about 30 minutes. And now stop interrogating me!"

Noticing his anxiety she added:

"Hey, calm down, I'm sure she's fine."

"What if she isn't? Why didn't she even tell me about this appointment?"

Reid knew he was rambling but he couldn't stop himself.

"Don't even think that! She probably had her reasons, you'll have to ask her. You saw her today, do you think she looked like a sick woman?"

"No, she really didn't. Still, I'm worried… I don't know what I would do without her."

His voice became quieter and quieter during this confession, so that Garcia could barely understand them. She laid a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

"You two will have each other for a long time, Reid, don't worry about that!"

"Thanks, Garcia…"

She gave him a grin, turning around to go back to her babies.

"Anytime for you, sweetie!"

Just when Reid was about to leave, he spotted a certain blonde nearby and he immediately joined her. Embracing her he asked at once:

"JJ! Are you all right? You gave me quite a scare!"

"Yes, I'm okay…"

She smiled while speaking, but nonetheless she couldn't hide she was nervous, Reid knew her too well.

"Jennifer Jareau, you're hiding something! Spill!"

"I'm fine, Spence, but you're right. We should discuss that a little more privately though. I'll tell you later, we'll meet at your apartment, okay?"

Knowing JJ would not tell him now what was up, he agreed. With a "See you then!" she headed for her office.

Ten minutes later Gideon and Morgan were back, so that the briefing could begin. Spencer Reid however could barely stay focused. What was it that JJ would tell him? Why had she refused to tell him? Why was she so nervous about it? For once he was glad when he could get home after work.

JJ was already waiting for him and he could easily tell she had been pacing. Knowing that some red wine would help her relax he offered her some, but to his astonishment she refused. They sat down on the sofa and Reid took her hand in his looking into her blue eyes. He gently prompted her:

"Now please tell me what's going on, JJ!"

She took in a deep breath wondering how her lover would react to the news she was about to bring to him. They had not even talked about that yet…

"There's no use beating about the bush. Spence… I'm with a child… our child."

'Oh my God! She's pregnant! We're going to be parents… Parents!' Reid was shocked, speechless, by all means he had never thought of that!

"But we were careful!"

He paused for a moment before continuing:

"Well, there's less than one percent chance of conceiving…"

JJ almost laughed, that was just so like her Spence… At least he seemed to adjust well to the knowledge of becoming a father…

"God, we'll really be parents?"

"Yes… I know we haven't talked about it, but are you up to it?"

With a soft, gentle kiss he fortified his answer:

"With you I am!"

His hand found its way to her belly and he softly caressed it.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks once again for your lovely reviews, they made me update that fast...

Reviewer Responses:

DeanParker: Don't worry, I'll take care of him... But I'm open to your suggestions and look forward to hearing them!

Mabelreid: I hope you know I just made up these statistics... Glad you liked it!

Transparent Existance: I feel flattered that you asked me if the unsub would get Reid... You won't have to wait long!

Later when they lay in bed snuggled up against each other Reid wanted to know:

"Why did you suspect you are pregnant? I mean, you went to the doctor so you had to be pretty sure…"

"I'm overdue for two weeks and… " - She grimaced – "I've had morning sickness for three days."

Now that she mentioned it he realized her days past too. Why had he been so inattentive? He should have been aware of it, should have paid more attention! The morning sickness – he'd had absolutely no idea of that! Once more knowing what he was thinking JJ intervened:

"Spencer Reid, stop beating yourself up! There was no way you could've known! I wanted to hide it, there was no reason worrying you, it could've been nothing."

"JJ, promise me something!"

"Sure."

"Promise me to never shut me out like that!"

She nodded, comprehending that it had been wrong to keep him in the dark about her suspicions.

"I promise. Forgive me?"

Smiling and pulling her closer he said:

"There's nothing to forgive, honey."

Embraced tightly they fell asleep and neither of them woke up until the next morning. This time JJ did not hide her morning sickness. In no time Reid was beside her, kneeling down and stroking her hair. He proceeded rubbing her back softly wishing he could help her more. As soon as she was done he steadied her helping her back to the bed.

"Do you want something to drink? Chamomile tea maybe? It should calm your stomach…"

"Not yet… Just stay with me, okay?"

Her look was pleading and like always he couldn't refuse her.

"Sure. You don't have to ask for that, don't you know that?"

He gently scolded her while sitting down beside her. Feeling slightly better she smiled.

"Sure I know it… Just love to hear you say you can't refuse me."

Days passed and nothing really happened. They had established that the unsub was a male around 50, unable to control his rage and fixed on Reid because he thought he didn't get enough attention from him. He wanted them – especially Reid – to know what he had done, so that they would give him the attention he wanted. That hadn't helped them until now though.

The killer was once again furious, angry beyond any reason. He had thought these agents were smarter! He had thought Spencer would have understood by now! He had thought Spencer would have called and said he had realized his mistake asking for forgiveness! But he had obviously overestimated him. Too bad for poor Spence… He hated it when people disappointed him. Having made his decision he grabbed his rifle carefully, his hands caressing it like a lover. When Reid and that blonde bitch would come home he would be ready. Definitely. He certainly would not disappoint himself.

Once again another day was over and they hadn't achieved anything. Reid slowly grew frustrated, they had so little to work with. He was on his way home with JJ and as if to compensate for their lack of progress the traffic was slow so that they made a good time. Just when he exited the car he heard glass shatter and shards piercing his left arm. With a hiss of pain he yelled:

"JJ, get down!"

In a matter of seconds they both were on the ground hiding under the vehicle. The shots were over as quickly as they had begun.10 minutes later Reid carefully got up, his eyes always looking in to the direction from where the shots had come. Nothing happened and so he also deemed it safe for her to leave the shelter of the car.

As soon as they were safely inside the house JJ let out a deep breath.

"What the hell was that???"

"I don't know, I absolutely don't know…"

Just then she noticed he was hurt.

"Spence, you're hurt!"

Adrenaline had made him forget about it and now he felt the pain.

"Come on, let me take care of it. Then we'll call Gideon, I bet that has something to do with that damned case."

With that she pulled him inside the bathroom first getting rid off his shirt before she grabbed his arm and her fingers gently removed the glass. Once she had disinfected the cuts she started to tremble, the shock catching up with her. He put her arms around her holding her close and then he felt her relax against him.

A/N: Now it's your turn! Want me to update that fast again? If you review so much again, I'll try to!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Once again a quick update... It was a little hard to write though, so tell me what you think!

Reviewer Responses:

Tiffany: I feel very flattered… Hope you like this!

OliviaElliotfan4ever: If you liked the last chapter – read this… I promise I won't hurt them too much…

Mabelreid: This fluffiness will be the last for some time, so enjoy… I won't answer that just yet, sorry. Hey, your Reid? He's definitely mine…

Not wanting to let her go completely Reid only used one hand to reach for his cell to call Gideon. Once he had told him the shocked older agent quickly said:

"But you're both okay?"

"Yes, we are, a little shaken, but okay."

"Good. Now I want you to get back now and you'll stay here, that should be safe. We cannot risk him try to kill you again…"

Knowing there was no way of changing Gideon's mind Reid just agreed and hung up.

Patiently he explained JJ that he would stay at the FBI. Neither of them liked to spend the night apart, but to Reid's safety they had to. They shared a passionate kiss and a silent promise for more as soon as he could be back.

"Call me when you get there, please!"

"I will, baby."

Unwillingly they let go and left the house getting into separate cars. JJ went back to her apartment where she hadn't been in quite some time, because she had spent all her free time at Spencer's. More and more of her things had found their way over there and when she entered her apartment it felt strange, it didn't feel like home at all. She knew the reason for it: for her home was at Spencer's now – with him. Never before had she been able to comprehend you could be home with someone, only the young genius had taught her that. It really was as if a part of her was missing when he wasn't with her, as if she wasn't complete without him. And she knew he felt the same.

The killer had calmed down enough to think straight again. In the meantime he regretted his futile attempt of shooting Spencer. It hadn't been planed well enough and it had been because of his rage that he'd wanted to see him dead. Now he once again had the patience to tell him what he had done wrong and how he could fix it. For that though he needed him to listen, to listen well. There was just one way to make him to that, he had only one weakness… That blonde girl… If he took her, Spencer would listen…

JJ grabbed a book and started to read waiting for her boyfriend to call. A few minutes later her doorbell rang. She expected no one, so she looked through the peephole seeing a door-to-door salesman. Sighing she opened wanting to make him go away quickly. The man on the other side grinned… That trick always worked! Making sure no one was there he drew a gun, pointing it at her. JJ immediately backed up, her mind firing questions at her. Who was that? What did he want from her? Why her?

"Hello Jennifer."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"For now – you. Get going!"

With that he motioned towards the street. Damned, what should she do? She wasn't close enough to fight him or try anything else, but should she just go with him? It seemed she had no choice… at least for now. Certainly she would wait for a better opportunity to fight him and try to escape… Why her though? What did he want? Without a struggle she handed over her cell, walked in front of the guy and got into the trunk of the car like he wanted her to. 10 minutes later the car stopped in front of a house. She was led into a room in the cellar where he tied her wrists and ankles. Then the man left her alone with her thoughts.

Reid was soon back at the FBI. Gideon awaited him and led him into a room where he could stay over the night. On their way they discussed the possibility that the shooter was also the murderer. Both agreed it was highly probable.

Once left alone Reid called JJ. He was irritated when a male voice answered.

"Spence, finally we get to talk…"

"Who are you? Where is JJ?"

His voice seemed strangely familiar.

"Oh, I have her. Don't worry, she's fine… yet."

Fear gripped Reid's heart, like a hand squeezing it tightly. Was it true? The scientific part of his mind told him he had no proof to believe what the man had said. On the other part: He had no proof to tell him otherwise.

"Let me talk to her! I want to be sure she is all right."

He forced himself to speak calmly, to not let show that he was almost freaking out. His JJ abducted! By whom? Why? Where was she? Was she okay? Could he have prevented it? His mind fired these questions at him, but of course he had no way of knowing.

The answer was given in a mocking tone:

"If you insist…"

For a short while there was a silence, then the agent heard a loud slap and a scream. He did not doubt it had come from JJ.

"Satisfied, Spencer?"

Reid forced himself to stay quiet – the only things he could have said would have been insults… But he swore to JJ that this guy would pay for what he had done to her…

"Now, if you want her back, get your ass over here. Broadway 101. You got 20 minutes. And come alone – or the bitch's dead."

With that the call was over.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, this was a lot more fun to write… Do you no notice that?

Reviewer Responses:

Mabelreid: I thought about cutting that line… Now I'm glad I didn't!  Thanks!

DeanParker: Expect the unexpected, that all I'll say for now… That question is not yet answered, that's the key…

Tearbos: Yes, the spelling issues are because English isn't my mothertongue… Word sadly doesn't detect them all and I can't find a beta, so I'm doing as good as I can.

I had those diversions, just didn't show them, I'll think of something though…

On with the story!

HUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREID

Reid did not move at first, his mind trying to catch up with the fact that JJ had been abducted. What should he do? Should he really go there without telling anyone? He knew it would be better to call his team, could he risk her life though? Would the unsub really let JJ go if he went there? So important questions and no answers… His breath came in short gasps as if he had been running at least 5 miles at cyberspeed.

Then he made his decision hoping he would not regret it later.

Later in his car Reid's mind dwelled on his relationship with JJ, over and over showing him their first "real" date and how they had come to that…

_ Flashback _

"Hey, Reid!"

Morgan greeted him while he sat at his desk watching JJ talking vividly witch Gideon. When he barely responded, his friend smirked. Reid was _so _obvious…

"Man, when are you finally asking her out?"

"What?"

Reid almost spit the sip of coffee he had just taken.

"Ask her out already! It's about time!"

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Damned, I just can't! Knowing me I won't be able to say something, I'll stutter… I would make an ass out of myself!"

Morgan suppressed a sigh… This man was a genius in so many ways, but definitely not when it came to girls…

"Now listen: You won't make an ass out of yourself if you ask her, you would _be_ one if you didn't! I can tell you she would be interested!"

"You think so?"

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't figure it out, genius!"

At this light teasing Reid grinned. Morgan continued:

"The touches, your banters, her teasing… It's obvious!"

"If you say so…"

Reid was still not completely convinced. Why should a woman like her take an interest in him? He was a freak, a geek, a genius, so clueless when it came to woman…

His friend finally lost his patience and threatened:

"If you haven't asked her out by tonight I will do it for you!"

"Morgan, you can't possibly do that!"

"Oh no? Want to try me?"

That was enough for Reid to know he was serious – he wasn't going to get out of this. It wasn't even worth trying. Through gritted teeth he said:

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Good boy!"

Half an hour later Reid found himself in front of JJ's office, slightly panicking. Taking a deep breath he knocked and opened the door after her "Come in!". He would have gladly faced the worst unsub instead of asking her out, but how embarrassing would it be to have Morgan do it?

JJ immediately noticed his nervousness and became slightly irritated. What was up with him? He looked like he was in the lion's dent without any weapon…

"Hey, Spence, what's up?"

"Hi JJ… I was wondering if you'd like to…well, if you'd like to do something with me… Maybe going to the movies or at a restaurant or something… My treat of course… But if you don't, I'd understand…"

He was blushing furiously at those words and before she could answer he was almost out of the door again.

"Wait… Are you asking me out?"

Swallowing Reid whispered:

"Yes… That is if you want me to, if you don't we can just go as friends…"

She smiled at his rambling, it was just too cute…

"Relax, Spencer. I'd like to go on a date with you and the movies sound just fine."

'Oh my God, she said yes! She really did!!!' He could barely believe it and stood there open-mouthed unable to say something, so she asked:

"When?"

"Ah… When do you want to?"

"What about tonight?"

The sooner, the better… It had been quite some time now that she had wished he would ask her out and now that it finally happened she was thrilled.

"Sure… I'll pick you up at 8pm if that's okay with you."

"Yes, that's great."

"Okay, see you then!"

"Bye!"

The rest of the day he smiled so hard that Morgan noticed and said to him:

"Oh, she agreed, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did! I can't believe it…"

"I told you! Good luck!"

"Thanks…"

That evening JJ spent an hour over her outfit. Finally she decided to wear black trousers and a black tank top with a plunging neckline. Then she completed her outfit with the evenstar from "The Lord of the Rings" and silver earrings.

Reid was exactly on time and once they were at the cinema they immediately agreed on watching Casanova. The film was great and Reid had to be careful not to laugh too loud when JJ made funny comments. She had her popcorn finished before he had, so she used this opportunity to sneak some of his. He playfully hit her hand for that. About halfway during the film she reached for his hand and held it softly, so he could take it away if he wanted, but instead he tightened the grip.

Later that night when they stood in front of JJ's apartment Reid said good bye and turned around. Her soft voice stopped him though:

"You can kiss me, you know?"

That was what he did… more than once.

_ Flashback End _

A/N: I know I'm evil… But I hope you still enjoyed it, I had to do it, it wouldn't leave me alone.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! J It took me longer to update because I finally found a Beta – thank you once more Dean!

HUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREID

JJ in the meantime tried to free her arms from the bonds. They had loosened a bit, though not enough. She kept trying, hoping the guy wouldn't come back before she had succeeded.

Her wrists were bleeding and hurt like hell, but she paid no heed to it. Probably she would endure worse if she didn't get out of here… For Spencer and her baby she needed to give her best. She just had to.

Finally, after a few minutes she succeeded, her wrists were free. She began to untie her ankles, when her luck ran out. The door swung open and her kidnapper entered. With one look he saw that her hands were free and laughed at her efforts.

"You have no chance, Jennifer. Besides, Spencer will be here soon. He was too happy to comply when he learned that I have you."

'Damn it! There's no telling what this guy will do to him… I need to do something!' JJ thought to herself. There was no way she would let anything happen to him if she could help it. Feverishly she kept trying to free her ankles before he reached her, but to no avail. He grabbed her hands and yanked her up against the wall.

"It will be a little time though until he's here… What about we have some fun?"

With that he closed the distance between them, so that their bodies touched. She could smell his bad breath and retched. Her struggle was useless. Nonetheless she kept it up, refusing to be easy prey.

Placidly he opened the buttons of her blouse, rather amused by her fight than angered. Soon it was gone altogether, followed by her jeans, leaving her clad only in her black underwear, a black lace bra and matching panties. He used his body weight to pin her down effectively. One of his hands began squeezing her breast roughly taking pleasure from the low scream that escaped her mouth.

HUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREIDHUNTINGREID

Reid was still driving and it seemed like forever until he finally reached his destination. Fear for JJ and their baby coursed through his veins, making it almost impossible to think clearly. He was more than furious, he was outraged and wanted nothing more than to make this guy pay – dearly. With long strides he entered the house, trying to be prepared for whatever would happen – even knowing he couldn't be. That was one thing he had learned early in his life, when his father had left them.

Hearing noises coming from the cellar he decided to go there. When he reached the last step someone lunged at him, almost knocking him off his feet. He remained standing however and started to fight back. When his gaze fell on familiar blonde hair though and the fighting style was not foreign to him he was rooted to the spot, whispering unbelievingly:

"JJ, is that you?"

"Spence?"

In her panic, JJ had not even though of the possibility that she could be attacking a friend, so she was taken aback by the familiar comforting voice of her lover. She threw herself at him pressing as close to him as she could, finding comfort in his touch and presence. Stroking her hair and dropping kisses on her hair, he asked her:

"Where is he?"

"I locked him up in one of the rooms. He's waiting for us to pick him up."

Only now he noticed she wore only her underwear and his eyes widened in shock:

"Honey, are you okay? Did he…? What about the baby?"

He was unable to speak the words that flooded his mind. Upon that question she tensed answering in an unsteady voice:

"He t-t-tried to… I was able to fight him off though. Nothing happened that could've threatened it…"

"Thank God!"

Releasing the breath he had been holding Reid reached for his cell punching the speed dial for Hotch. Yes, Reid _had _decided tonotify them after the unsub had called him.

"Yes, Reid?"

"You can come in, everything's secure. JJ had him overwhelmed by the time I got here."

He ended the call focusing once again on her. With one swift motion he had slipped off his jacked and pulled it around her. She was glad that it was long enough to cover her almost to her knees. Then he led her upstairs where they met the other members of their team. Hotch took charge:

"JJ, where did you lock him up?"

"Second room to the left."

"Okay, we'll deal with it now. I want you two to take a few weeks off. You need to rest and so you can deal with what happened."

"Alright, but please call me when you find out why he's so obsessed with me!"

Reid said that to know one in particular. Gideon nodded:

"I will. Now go!"

The two did that and got into Reid's car. For almost the entire ride he had his hand on her thigh. They both needed that contact to be assured everything had ended well.

The next morning a tired Gideon called.

"Apparently our unsub is a Professor Crevy. Do you know that name?"

Irritated Reid answered:

"Yes, he was one of the professors at my college… I would have never figured he'd do such a thing!"

"Well, apparently he was envious at your relationship with Dr. Trent and though you ignored him. He could tolerate it as long as he didn't see you again, but when we went back for that case, he snapped…"

For once in his life Reid was at a loss for words. Why had that man been drawn to him? What had he seen in him? He shook his head. That man was a psycho he did not want to understand… Maybe he even couldn't.

"Thanks, Gideon."

"Anytime, Reid. I'll see you when you get back at work."

"Yes, see you then."

JJ was speechless too when he told her what he'd just learned. They talked about the whole ordeal, their fears and feelings and now they were content to just snuggle up against the other in the comfortable silence that now surrounded them.

It would take a while for them to forget the whole thing, for the nightmares to cease, but they would make it together, and that's all that matters.

The End

A/N: Now, how did you like it? I have an epilogue in mind with lots of JJ/Reid in it, so if you want it – review! hinthint


End file.
